Territorio Enemigo
by Lucathia Rykatu-esp
Summary: Phoenix, de nueve años, aferró con fuerza la mano de su maestra mientras ella lo llevaba por el pasillo. ¡Estar aquí era como entrar a territorio enemigo! Phoenix intenta aliarse con su compañero de clases, Miles Edgeworth. Éstas son las primeras impresiones que tuvo Phoenix de Edgeworth.


**Territorio Enemigo  
**por Lucathia

Renuncia: Phoenix Wright/Gyakuten Saiban no me pertenece.

* * *

Phoenix, de nueve años, se aferró con fuerza a la mano de su maestra, mientras ella lo llevaba por el pasillo, hacia el salón donde estaba el "Club de los niños". Sus ojos vagaron por el corredor desconocido; nunca antes había andado por él, ya que su salón no estaba en esa parte de la escuela. Por aquí y por allá habían esculturas de arcilla raras, parecidas a máscaras, sobre las bancas azules frente a los salones. Phoenix imaginó que eran mudas de piel de los de este lado de la escuela. Apretó con más fuerza la mano de su maestra.

¡Venir aquí era como entrar a territorio enemigo!

La maestra se detuvo frente a una puerta. Phoenix estaba ligeramente decepcionado de que la puerta fuera como cualquier otra puerta: blanca. Sólo el número en ella la diferenciaba de las demás. Decía "Cuarto 1228".

La maestra se arrodilló y puso una mano en su hombro.

–Bien, ya sé que es la primera vez que vienes aquí, pero tus padres llamaron y me dijeron que no podrían recogerte sino hasta más tarde. Estoy segura de que estarás cómodo aquí. Algunos de tus compañeros también están aquí –dijo la maestra, sonriéndole, esperando infundirle confianza.

Él asintió, girando la punta del pie contra el suelo mientras lo hacía. Podía escuchar la ruidosa cháchara al interior del cuarto. La maestra abrió la sosa puerta blanca, revelando un cuarto lleno de niños.

Phoenix dejó que la maestra lo introdujera a ese cuarto lleno de niños que no conocía. El alivio proveniente de la mano de su maestra lo abandonó tan pronto como ella se fue.

La maestra la dio una pequeña palmada en la espalda, empujándolo adelante, hacia un grupo de niños que dibujaban.

Phoenix volteó hacia atrás rápidamente, notando que la maestra se había ido a hablar con quien probablemente era el líder de este asunto del "Club de los Niños". Phoenix se volvió, decaído.

Se paró un poco lejos del resto de los niños, viéndolos dibujar y jugar. No conocía a casi nadie fuera de su pequeña clase. Esperaba ver a alguien a quien conociera. ¡Tener un aliado cuando estabas en territorio enemigo siempre era algo bueno!

Los ojos de Phoenix vagaron, igual que habían vagado por el pasillo. Ahí, a la izquierda, se sentaba un niño delgado con lentes, hojeando ansiosamente un libro de dibujos. Entonces volvió el libro para mostrarle a otros algunos dibujos divertidos. A la derecha de ese niño se sentaba una niña con dos coletas, que conversaba ávidamente con otra niña. Otro niño con cabello castaño claro y un brillante chaleco naranja estaba haciendo aviones de papel y lanzándolos al aire. Phoenix tenía buena memoria visual, así que absorbió la imagen de todos los que estaban en el cuarto, creando un retrato mental de todos estos desconocidos.

Sus ojos se dirigieron hacia el chico que estaba en la esquina más apartada. No le había costado apartar la vista de todos los que había mirado antes, pero por alguna razón, no podía dejar de ver este niño en particular. Phoenix entrecerró los ojos, intentando enfocarlo mejor. Antes de que se diera cuenta, sus pies lo estaban llevando hacia ese niño.

El niño de la esquina se sentaba muy derecho y quieto. Sus ropas estaban muy ordenadas. Seguramente les habían hecho un planchado permanentemente, pensó Phoenix. Su cabello estaba igual de arreglado, peinado y cortado pulcramente. El cabello de Phoenix, por otro lado, siempre era difícil de manejar. Algunos de sus compañeros habían empezado a llamarlo "cabeza de puercoespín". Phoenix esperaba fervientemente que ese apodo no durara.

Phoenix notó que el niño se sentaba alejado de todos los demás, como si por alguna razón hubiera una pared a su alrededor. El niño tenía esa presencia de "déjenme solo".

Y aun así, Phoenix se sentía más curioso conforme más intensa era esa clase de presencia en alguien.

Ya viéndolo de cerca, Phoenix se sorprendió de descubrir que ¡este niño era alguien que él conocía! Era alguien de su salón, aunque no habían hablado mucho antes.

–Eh... –empezó Phoenix, cuando estuvo de pie frente al niño tan pulcro. Pensó y pensó y pensó, pero por alguna razón, ¡no recordaba su nombre!

El niño apartó la vista de su libro, que alarmó a Phoenix por estar lleno de letras pequeñitas. ¿Cómo podía leer esas letritas sin que le doliera la cabeza?

Phoenix extendió la mano.

–Soy Phoenix.

El niño le dedicó una mirada que lo hizo sentirse muy tonto.

–Estamos en la misma clase, si recuerdas –contestó el niño, mientras ponía una pluma de ave en su libro a modo de separador. Phoenix no había visto a nadie usar una pluma como separador antes.

Phoenix sonrió tímidamente ante esa observación.

–Da igual –siguió el niño después de ver con desdén a Phoenix–. Probablemente olvidaste mi nombre y sólo quieres que me presente.

Phoenix se quedó con la boca abierta.

–¡¿Cómo lo supiste?!

El niño volvió a verlo, y ahora Phoeix se sintió realmente tonto. Phoenix casi pensó que el niño no le iba a responder.

–Por dos razones –dijo por fin, como debatiéndose entre decirle o no a Phoenix cuáles eran. Levantó un dedo–. Primero, te estás presentando aunque estamos en el mismo salón. Lo educado sería que yo me presentara. Sabiendo esto, probablemente te presentaste esperando que yo lo haría también.

Phoenix asintió, sintiéndose muy impresionado por los poderes deductivos del niño en esos momentos... aunque sonara como un completo sabelotodo.

El niño levantó otro dedo.

–Segundo, realmente te fue muy mal en esa dinámica para romper el hielo que jugamos la semana pasada. ¡Te equivocaste con los nombres de casi todos! Así que creo que eres muy malo para recordar a la gente.

Phoenix estaba más atónito e impresionado que antes.

–Este... eh... es un poco vergonzoso que recuerdes todo eso... pero, guau, no creí que nadie me prestara tanta atención –Phoenix volvió a verse tímido, y exclamó–. Ahora me siento _peor _por no recordar tu nombre...

–Probablemente no soy tan memorable, de cualquier forma –dijo el niño, encogiéndose de hombros.

–¡No! –Phoenix sacudió la cabeza con fuerza–. ¡Para nada! Es decir, acabas de decirlo. Soy muy malo para recordar a la gente, ¿no? No es que no te recuerde o algo así, ¡sólo soy malo con los nombres! O sea, ¡tu cara me suena!

El niño no respondió, pero tomó la mano extendida de Phoenix (que había mantenido así, tontamente, todo el tiempo que habían estado hablando) con ligereza, sacudiéndola una sola vez.

–Miles Edgeworth.

Phoenix sonrió, tomando eso como una señal de que era bienvenido. La mano de Miles estaba fría, pero Phoenix volvió a tomarla con entusiasmo, agitándola con fuerza antes de pasar la pierna por el banco, sentándose junto a Miles... que lo veía con el ceño fruncido.

Miles intentó volver a su lectura, pero Phoenix todavía tenía un montón de cosas más de las que quería hablar. Había querido hablar sobre qué se sentía estar atrapado en territorio enemigo diariamente... entre otras cosas, pero la atención de Phoenix vagabundeaba mucho y su interés actual no era otra cosa sino el libro de Miles.

–Hey, Miles, ¿qué lees?

Miles apartó la vista del libro otra vez. Apretó los labios, pero le mostró a Phoenix la portada de todas formas.

Phoenix parpadeó mientras leía el título.

–¿_Leyes de la Corte..._? –leyó Phoenix, inseguro–. Eh... no parece muy divertido.

–No es por diversión –dijo el otro niño, poniendo los ojos en blanco. Phoenix parpadeó otra vez.

–¿Entonces por qué lo lees?

–Porque me interesa.

–Ah, bien.

Si a Phoenix le quedara alguna duda de que Miles emitía una presencia de "déjame solo", ahora estaba plenamente seguro. Miles era un poco reacio a hablar, e hizo a Phoenix sentirse un poco estúpido a veces. Pero Phoenix supo que Miles podía hablar mucho, como cuando le explicaba cosas.

Con todo, Phoenix estaba impresionado. Miles era muy maduro. Y leía cosas que no eran divertidas. Leía cosas que eran _interesantes._

Miles era _genial._

Los ojos de Phoenix fueron de un lado a otro del cuarto, pasando por las caras de los desconocidos. Se inclinó hacia Miles, considerándolo como un aliado en territorio enemigo. Un aliado maduro y muy listo.

Bajó la voz y susurró.

–Así que, ¿cómo es estar aquí?

–¿Aquí? –preguntó Miles.

Phoenix señaló con un gesto a su alrededor.

–Ya sabes, "aquí". En territorio enemigo.

Aunque Miles lo vio como si estuviera loco, respondió de todas formas.

–No está mal. Normalmente, puedo leer un montón de páginas porque nadie me molesta.

Vio con intención a Phoenix.

–Bah, qué aburrido –dijo Phoenix bruscamente.

Miles se le quedó viendo. Phoenix nada más sonrió.

–¡Miles, tu papá ya vino a recogerte! –anunció el líder del club.

Phoenix había dibujado por una hora cuando llegó el padre de Miles. Había sido muy, pero muy difiícil hacer que Miles hablara, aunque no podía decirse que Phoenix no hizo su mejor esfuerzo. Phoenix habló lo suficiente por los dos, pero Miles respondió muy poco, aparentemente desinteresado en cualquier cosa que Phoenix tuviera que decir.

¿Sería que Miles de verdad quería que lo dejaran en paz?

Pero cuando mencionaron a su padre, el rostro de Miles se iluminó. Phoenix vio a un tipo viejo en un traje oscuro (que parecía un Miles crecido) asomar su cabeza al cuarto, entrando cuando vio dónde estaba Miles. Esa persona debía ser su papá.

Miles cerró su libro y corrió hacia su padre.

–¡Padre!

El papá de Miles le sonrió a su hijo.

–¿Cómo está mi muchacho hoy?

Miles levantó ansiosamente el libro que había estado leyendo.

–Leí... –desfalleció cuando recordó que no había leído gran cosa ese día–. Sólo tres páginas. Me distraje... Lo siento.

El papá de Miles soltó una risita.

–¡No es nada por qué disculparse! ¿Te divertiste mientras estuviste distraído? –le preguntó.

Miles lazó una mirada a donde había estado sentado, donde todavía estaba Phoenix sentado.

–¿Ese de allá es tu amigo? –preguntó el papá de Miles, siguiendo su mirada.

Al escuchar "amigo", Phoenix sintió una calidez extraña. ¡Hasta empezó a sudar! ¿Qué iba a responder Miles?

–Ehm... –Miles bajó la mirada, moviendo los pies nerviosamente. Era difícil escuchar su voz. Y... ¿estaba sonrojado?

Phoenix aguzó el oído (aunque trató de no verse muy ansioso).

Miles abrazó el libro contra sí.

–Ehm... ¿tal vez? No estoy seguro.

Y entonces Phoenix entendió.

Miles, además de ser un sabelotodo, demasiado genial, difícil de tratar, maduro, y todo eso...

Miles era _tímido._

Phoenix terminó su dibujo con una gran sonrisa. Estar atrapado en territorio enemigo no iba a ser tan malo, después de todo.

* * *

**fin**

Escrito para el Yuletide 2006, para Croik


End file.
